


Never Ever

by Eternallost



Category: Edward Scissorhands (1990)
Genre: Bath, Candles, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Innocence, Love Confessions, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: Kim returns to the old mansion the summer before her freshman year at college





	Never Ever

In the days following the "incident" Kim kept to herself. She didn't want to draw attention to the mansion at the top of the hill nor to her family who were grieving, each in their own way. To Peg it seemed as if she had lost a son. The ever-present smile remained on her face to contrast her bloodshot eyes. Kim knew that her mom most likely blamed herself. And yet, she couldn't tell her of Edward's existence for fear of her returning to the mansion and causing a scene. Kim had never been fond of neighborhood gossip. She had grown to vehemently hate those who did for attempting to turn and extraordinary man from a saint into a demon within the course of a month. Then there was her ex-boyfriend. No, he had not died that night- although he had suffered brain damage from an awful concussion. That led the family into a new town to seek the best medical and psychiatric treatment of their boy. He hadn't spoken; for his sake she prayed that he didn't remember. Guiltily, sometimes the darkest recesses of her wished that he had died for doing what he had to an innocent man.

During the last semester of high school, she was able to step outside of herself and see all the time that she'd wasted on that jerk. She even had to get her senior yearbook quote changed to extradite his name. Although that wouldn't keep him from forever marring her history. Viewing other happy, 'normal' couples made her stomach turn and wonder where those two people would be five years from now. Would they be at each other's throats? Would they even remember their ex-lover's name? What was it that they said… every girl had to date a douchebag before they were able to accept and appreciate a truly nice boy? That may have been true, or it could have just been made up by the women who felt like idiots for otherwise wasting their time and love on someone unworthy. Either way, she found that she now could accept the pure love from the strange boy with scissors for hands. In fact, she thought of him often as she stared out her bedroom window. In her dreams she saw herself dancing in the ice from his sculpture that once sat on her yellowing lawn. She closed her eyes and felt his cold, scarred lips on hers. It made her shiver and warm up at the same time.

She had to visit him, a part of her screamed, urging her to go every day after school. But the wiser part of her still adolescent brain told her that busybodies like Mrs. Monroe would be glancing out their windows just waiting for the chance to start a commotion. She wanted to move out of this claustrophobic town. But she never could, for it would leave Edward truly alone. They were the ones that should move. They could jump on a shuttle to outer space for all she cared.

She often worried that the young boys from town would run up to the mansion on the hill as a dare. Kim was proud of her little brother for inspiring them to think of it as a graveyard and pay it the same respect. For now it rather appeared to be a tomb, a quiet monument to the time a fantastical creature descended upon the suburban sprawl.

Before long, the summer before her freshman year at college had come. Of course, one couldn't tell it was summer in this town. The weather lingered like one never ending sunny day. That was, unless it was Christmas. That time would always be filled with a snow that wasn't on any forecast except her own. Twilight was just reaching the horizon, silhouetting the dark house that loomed above their cul de sac. What a pretty color the clouds were, just like cotton candy. The wisps of cloud were long like scissors. Suddenly her heart clenched so tightly that she knew tonight she would see him. Even if just to check that he was alright.

"Mom," Kim called as she quickly descended the staircase with a large purse packed, "I'm spending the night at Amanda's."

Her mother looked up from the meatloaf she had just pulled from the oven. "Oh, but darling, you'll miss dinner!"

She looked down at the dish and decided, "Can I bring some with me, for Amanda too?"

"Certainly." Her mother smiled with a new twinkle in her eye. "I'm glad that you're beginning to get out again."

"Uh huh." Kim replied with a shaky smile as she forced the Tupperware and some drinks into her bag. "I may spend the weekend, I'm not sure. So don't go worrying about me!"

"Alright, dear." Her mother tilted her head, "You be safe now." Her voice was a little further as Kim reached the door, "Call me if you need me. I love you."

Kim turned back with a smile on her face, remembering her confession. Edward had no one to tell him, so she would cherish all that she had. "Love you too, mom."

She approached the hill from the other side, taking the long way around from the undeveloped side. It was near a forest that held a sign post proudly stating it would soon become a strip mall. _Great, need more of those. Too many trees around these days._ She knew no one was watching her because it was the night of Mrs. Monroe's pool party. The in-ground monstrosity was just installed, _how amazing_. What wasn't amazing was the fact that she'd jumped on the pool boy as if he were a steak dinner. At least that twenty something didn't mind. She wondered what Edward must have felt; she never really had a clear picture of what occurred other than his statement that she took off her clothes. The honest boy had said nothing beyond that fact, and he appeared to be shaking, so she assumed he'd run out on her as if he'd seen a ghost. _Was her boob job that badly done?_ Kim giggled to herself.

Before she knew it she was half way up the hill. The sun seemed to climb with her, streaming across the little houses below. Everything looked the same, as if some unimaginative kid had scribbled them there. She continued walking until she saw the garden. It was so beautiful, the type of naturally manicured beauty that few could hope to capture. How did he water the plants without hands? She wondered, surely he would snap a hose in two. It was then that she saw a trusty watering can with a big handle through which he could hook his arm. As she reached the door she wanted to cry out his name, but felt a sudden fear and shyness consume her. It had been months since she was last here. More time than they had spent together in truth. Would he still hold her in high regard? Would he think her a horrible person for abandoning him and speaking untruths? She took a deep breath in, and let it out her nose.

"Edward?" She whispered as her knock on the door pushed it open.

Her heart was beating in her ears as she climbed the staircase looking at the cobweb covered cogs below. It really was dark inside, wasn't there any electricity?

"Edward?" She queried as she entered his attic dwelling. The sunset could be seen through the openings in the roof. Her heart panged at such living conditions. She knew what her mother felt when she wished she could take him home.

"Kim?" A familiar voice sounded as if it were breathing for the first time.

She turned to see the man in black leather bathed in the gold of the setting sun. It reflected easily from the steely appendages. Again the only thing she could think was 'hold me.' But she knew now it was a selfish request. If she wanted something from him, she would have to show him how to do it.

"I've missed you." Spilled from her lips as she ran into his arms which remained awkwardly open. She nuzzled her head against his chest and could feel the cold buckles through the soft, sheer blue fabric of her dress. She looked up at his dark, worried eyes and questioned, "Have you missed me, too?"

He looked back and forth between her warm chocolate eyes, "Every day." He barely spoke.

With that, she brought her lips to his and pressed at them eagerly. He opened his mouth with a gasp, allowing her tongue to explore his. The shock of sensation caused the two the tumble back onto his mattress on the floor.

"My knees," He swallowed, "were weak. I'm not sure quite what's wrong with me." His body was humming.

"It's all right." She smiled sweetly as she brushed a tangled hair away from his eye. "You're a normal boy."

"I wish that I were." Edward stated with a deep seeded self-loathing that Kim wished she could comprehend.

"But you are." She stated indignantly. "Why, you can do just about anything a regular boy can." She looked at him from under her lashes. "You can kiss me."

"Is… that what you were doing," He pursed his lips for a second, "with your tongue?"

She nodded. "Did it feel bad?"

"No." He shook his head to assure her. "I think… I liked it." A small smile blessed his features.

She had only come here to check up on him but the feeling pooling inside of her was causing her to desire checking on every single part of him. _Who was she kidding_ , she'd wanted this for far too long.

"Would you like to do it again?" She asked innocently. He nodded in response. "I would like you to try it on me this time," she instructed, "I promise I'll like whatever you do." She smiled and closed her eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder to feel his movement.

He couldn't help but marvel at her flawless face, like an untouched peach; her partly opened lips. Here she was trusting him and he didn't want to scare her. But he didn't want to disappoint her either. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and he felt bold enough to use his tongue to lightly trace her lips. She made a noise he'd never heard before and he'd wished with everything he had he could pull her to him. But he couldn't without hurting her so he used his mouth to express everything he wanted to do. He tasted her, swirling his tongue around hers and to his surprise she responded by doing exactly what he wanted- getting closer to him. They both took a breath as Kim spoke through a haze, "The sun's gone down." Edward looked at the sky for a moment but he really wanted to return to whatever it was they were doing. "The moon sure is beautiful," She cooed, "but I don't think it'll be enough to see by. Do you have any lights?"

"Ca-" He had to clear his throat, "Candles."

"That would be lovely," She smiled, "We'll make sure to put them under the open spots in the roof to prevent any fires."

He nodded in response and the two took a moment to explore the upstairs for items of interest. Edward opened a hall closet, which she noted had a handle rather than a knob. Come to think of it, all the doors here had that feature. He attempted to lift one of the cylinders of wax as his fingers sliced through one like butter. It reminded him of how he ruined the hands he _almost_ had.

"Let me help." Kim suggested as she grabbed a bundle and cradled them in her arms. "I have a lighter, too."

"Thank you." Edward took a moment as a storm swept through him, the excitement from earlier bringing his latent emotions to the surface, "Why did you come back, Kim?" his throat was tight, "I hurt people, I hurt you…"

"No, Edward," She cupped his cheek, "I'm fine. My brother's fine. Everyone in town is fine." She cast her gaze towards his room. "The only one that you hurt is the one that deserved it. It was in self-defense and you protected me." She looked back at his fretful features, "You did the right thing. You always have. In fact," She continued, "If the only way you can hurt someone is physically, why, that's not bad at all."

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows narrowed.

"Did you feel pain when I wasn't with you, when everyone in town shunned you?" His eyes looked to the floor. "Well," She continued, "I think that's the worst kind of pain. Right here." She pointed to her heart. "And you make me feel the best right here."

He noticed the round perk of her breasts at her gesture and he felt heat creeping up his neck. Strange, because it wasn't a particularly warm evening, but it wasn't unpleasant. He noticed that she was smiling, and he couldn't help but be her mirror. "Is there any way that I can make you feel good?" She questioned.

Edward took a moment to think, "You're everything, Kim."

"Oh, Edward." She blushed, "There must have been something before me that made you feel good."

Edward clicked his scissors in shyness. "My master would help me comb my hair."

Her eyes widened. He hadn't had his hair combed since his master had left, that's why it was such a mess. _Had the old man helped him with other types of hygiene as well?_

"I feel better after a bath and it makes my hair easier to comb through with conditioner." She swallowed. "Would you like me to help you with that?"

The boy stared for a moment, then smiled, "I would."

There was an extravagant bathroom upstairs with a claw foot tub and skylight that would do nicely. The house must have had a well and the water heater was working. They were lucky, maybe the town didn't check the records, or perhaps they considered it a heritage site with money endowed from the inventor. Heck, maybe the lights even worked but all the bulbs were busted. She would have to investigate further in the future. _Would there be a future?_

After the bath was drawn, Edward stood before her among the glow of candle light. She felt a sudden tightness in her chest, reaching into her bag to draw out some toiletries. "Are you sure you want my help?" She felt breathless.

"I trust you." He returned her emotion.

Kim stepped forward and began at the very top buckle, near his throat. "You must get very hot under all of this leather." She tried idle chat.

"I have no sweat glands," He noted. "But, that's alright, I believe there's a mechanism inside of me that controls temperature."

Her eyes widened. "You never get dirty. That explains how you can keep that suit on all the time."

"I don't even have to eat if I don't want to." He looked away from her face, "Is that strange?"

"No." She smiled as she felt a flutter inside of her. "That makes you unique." She put her head to his chest. "And I can hear something like a heart beating; which makes you just like me."

Kim continued to unbuckle and unravel his clothing. To her surprise and delight, every other part of him was very much like a human. The tint to his skin, however, remained purple throughout. That must have been the color of the fluid pumping through his veins. She loved how the hue played on his lips, but beneath his waist, she was almost too overwhelmed to look.

"Go on, into the tub." She shielded her eyes, uncertain of how far she wanted to go and feeling ashamed of her curiosity.

She heard him get into the water and she began massaging his scalp with the conditioner from her bag after wetting his head. "Do you not like my body?" he frowned from under the lather. It nearly broke her heart.

"Edward," She breathed, "you have the most _handsome_ body I've ever seen. I just want you to feel comfortable and share it with who you like."

"I'd like to share it with you." He looked up at her.

She dipped his hair under. "I'm honored." She smiled as she began combing with her wide paddle brush.

"Would you share yours with me?" He questioned innocently.

"Edward!" She practically squealed at his unexpected comment. The two stared at each other for a moment. "I only share mine with the one that I love," She smiled coyly, " **and** he has to love me back."

"I love you, Kim." His eyebrows knit as he stared up at her, his long, damp locks on either side of his face.

She felt tears stinging at her eyes. _How was he so perfect?_ "I love you, too."

"Will you… Share yourself with me?"

Her stomach flipped. "I'm not sure you know what you're asking." 

"I know when two people love one another they share everything." He took a moment to look at the suds in the water, careful not to rust his appendages. "At least that's what I've heard."

"Would you like to share all of yourself with me?" She rested her head on her shoulder.

"Always." He affirmed.

"Will you do the honors, then?" She asked as she stood and looked down at her flimsy blue dress. He looked up at her worriedly. "Don't be afraid, I know you won't hurt me. This dress was cheap anyway if you care about that- and, I have another in my bag."

"If you wouldn't mind," He raised his hand.

"If it's you, I don't mind," She beamed.

He made swift work of her dress, straight down the middle. She now stood in a lace undergarment set. "…Wow." He breathed.

"Don't stop there," She blushed, "take these off too."

"Are you sure? They're pretty."

"Maybe... you'll like what's underneath better." She smiled.

He could hardly wait before he snipped through the remaining vestiges of her clothing. He sat transfixed, gaping at her beauty. "You're all pink…" was all he could manage.

She giggled, "And you're all white and purple… May I join you in the tub?"

He scooted back a little, "I'm not sure, there's only space in between my legs."

"That's where I belong." She comforted as she slipped one foot in, then the other. Soon she was in up to her waist. "What are you thinking?" She asked at his contemplative expression.

"I wish I could feel you with my hands." He bit his lip as if it were an inappropriate thought.

"Can you feel me with other parts of your body?"

He waited a second, then nodded.

The water sloshed around her as she pressed her breasts to his chest. He let out a heavenly moan. His eyes were glazing over as he looked down at her, "That feels good." He avowed.

"Good." Her lips curled. "Can I feel you with my hands?"

He swallowed, "Yes."

"If you don't like it, please tell me to stop," She cooed as she trailed her finger down his neck and across his chest. He was completely bare there. She pinched his nipple lightly and heard him make a sweet noise. As her hands dove deeper into the water she noticed he was bare there as well. Certainly the creator would see no use in it. But perhaps he did want the boy to have all the functions of a man as she felt him swelling within her grasp. One hand alone was not enough for the whole thing. She marveled as he cried out under her touch.

"Ah!" He gasped as his hips drove himself deeper into her grasp.

"Should I stop?" She looked up at him.

"No," he shuddered, "please…"

She stroked him up and down with a gripping pressure that was just right.

"Mm-" He bucked harder and his eyes were closed tight. This must have been the first time he did this, she suddenly felt very special herself. "I've," he huffed, "never felt like this. I wish I had hands... to try."

"You can always use mine, Edward." She breathed heavily and continued to go faster to see just how human the man beneath her was.

Being his first time, she made quick work of him. "Kim," he panted, body tensing in the water. She wondered briefly if she had to worry, but put it to the back of her mind. If he was created, he couldn't have genetic material of his own. Well, he shouldn't have had a heart either…

She hugged her body up against his; his head lulled back, "Kim." He whispered. She kissed his cheek. "Kim, I'm in love with you."

"And I'm in love with you Edward." She smiled sweetly, "Would you like to make me feel the way you just did?"

"You mean I can?" His head perked up.

"Yes, I would like you to very much." She held out her hand, "let's get dried off and try."

The towels in the linen closet were slightly scratchy but still smelled fresh after all these years. Maybe it was due to the lavender pouch nearby. She had to take the care to dry him off completely, head to toe, but she didn't mind. Now she could admire his whole physique- and just like his soul, it was perfect.

She had taken some new linens out of the closet as well, laying them on his old mattress and tucking them appropriately.

"What would you ask of me?" He questioned as he stood with a towel around his waist, beautiful hip flexors protruding.

"Take off your towel and lay down on your back." She instructed and he followed. "Place your hands on either side of the bed and don't move them until I say so." He obeyed. "Do you remember how you kissed me earlier?" She asked, he nodded. "Well, I'd like you to do that to me here." She placed her fingers on her sex beneath a blonde tuft of hair.

He opened his mouth as if to object to the indecency. "This is what lovers do," She assured, "and you're my only love… Will you do what I say?"

"Anything." His breathing was shallow.

"Thank you, Edward she smiled as she shyly walked over to him and straddled his waist. She would have to gather the courage to move up to his face. So, she began with a kiss, all the while rubbing her nipples against his chest. Soon they were both moaning of their own accord. "Edward," She panted, "will you use your lips on my chest?" She hovered over him as he looked up at her with a concerned yet determined expression. She nodded and soon his mouth had circled her nipple. "Ah!" She cried, "Yes, just like that." She could feel him hardening underneath her as he sucked at her gently. "I'm going to straddle your face now, I'll make sure I won't sit down." She encouraged and he nodded eagerly.

"…You're beautiful, like a flower…" He admired.

"Please, Edward," she begged, "use your tongue like you did on my lips."

Soon he was tracing the outline of her vulva, ending with a lick of the pink button at the top. "Yes!" She pleaded, "suck lightly right there." He did as he was told, all the while tasting the sweet juices that came only from her. "Edward," she trembled after a while, "I want you inside of me."

"How?" He panted.

She used the clean sheet to dab embarrassedly at his face. "I'm going to do what I did to your face, right here." She pointed at his cock which jerked in reaction. Soon, she held her hips over his. "Are you ready?" She looked into his dark eyes for affirmation.

With his nod, she descended onto him and he was lost within her, climbing higher than he'd ever felt before. "Ah!" They cried out in unison. She moved up and down the length of him picking up tempo and he struggled to meet her with his thrusts. "It feels good…" He moaned.

"I love it, I love you, Edward." She cried as she covered his mouth in kisses.

"I love you, Kim." He shook with the effort of his thrusts.

"I'm going to…" She breathed as her muscled tightened.

"Ah…" He cried as he felt her rippling orgasm wash over him. It was only a matter of time before he was spilling himself inside of her. He found himself again as she was kissing his hair.

"Now, you can wrap your arms around me, gently." She was regaining her breath.

He held her as tight as he could as he felt tears forming beneath his eyelids. "I love you Kim," he whispered, "Please don't leave me again."

"I'm right here Edward," she rolled off him and pulled a sheet over their cooling bodies. "I love you. That means I'll never leave you, never ever." She promised with a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
